1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the reproduction of sound and more specifically to the application of acoustic and psycho-acoustic principles in the design of a loudspeaker system for use in multi-channel systems generically known as “surround-sound” systems which typically include a plurality of loudspeakers arrayed beside and behind the listeners.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Traditional home-theater installations configured to provide “surround sound” require the use or installation of multiple loudspeakers, typically incorporating at least two surround channel loudspeakers placed laterally and behind the home-theater seating area in accordance with industry standards such as Dolby Digital™ and compatible formats. Installing and wiring conventional multiple-speaker surround channel systems, which are typically far removed from the associated multichannel audio processor and power amplifier often integrated into a home theater receiver, involves significant effort on the part of the consumer and may severely compromise home décor.
Some prior art loudspeakers that have been adapted for use as surround systems have utilized wireless links in order to simplify installation and to omit speaker cables, and have even been configured to resemble lamp fixtures, as a concession to home décor. Such adaptive systems represent an awkward compromise, however, because the optimum location for a lamp fixture to enable it to provide good lighting effects very likely will not match the optimum location for a surround system speaker, which must be configured for effective presentation of the surround sound. The end result of such attempts have been expensive lamps which sound bad.
Generally speaking, home theater sound systems are difficult and expensive to install, partly because placement of the surround loudspeakers is awkward and the wiring needed to connect the speakers to the sound source often requires either unsightly bundles of cables or requires complicated in-wall installation. These difficulties often lead to compromises wherein sonic performance is diminished by poor surround speaker placement choices that are dictated by installation requirements.
There is a need, therefore, for a convenient, flexible, inexpensive and unobtrusive system and method for providing satisfying playback of surround sound in a home theater user's listening space.